In The Mid of Night
by Nya8
Summary: It's Hikaru and Kaoru shipping, yaoi. If you don't like it; don't read it. Please do comment what you think of it after you read it. It was requested by a friend of mine, hope you enjoy .


_Off in the distance, he saw them. There she was, along side him...getting married._

 _"Congratulations Hikaru, Haruhi." He said to his brother and his new wife, trying ever so hard to contain his tears, but all efforts were in vain._

 _"Kao? Are you ok?" Hikaru asked, concern filled his words and eyes._

 _"No, I'm not fine. Y-yo-you got married!" Kaoru exclaimed as he burst in to tears, which he frantically tried to wipe away._

 _"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, we're simply brothers...nothing more to it." Hikaru sighed. That truly broke Kaoru's heart. He knew Hikaru was his brother, he knew it was morally wrong, he knew there was a small chance of it happening, but he had always had hope...until now. Right now, he had just lost all hope. He was now sure that it wasn't meant to happen, it couldn't happen...it would never happen, no matter how hard he tried to make it work._

 _"Kaoru? You ok? Kaoru? Kaoru?! Kaoru?! KAORU?! KAORU!" Hikaru tried to bring back Kaoru's attention, but it was all in vain._

"-oru! Kaoru! KAORU! Come on! Wake up! What's wrong?! Wake up! Little brother! You're scaring me! Kaoru! Wake up...please." Hikaru shook Kaoru's still unconscious body, yet he wouldn't awaken. This quickly made Hikaru begin to worry over his little brother.

"I have an idea! Maybe this is like that commoner story! What's that story called?" Hikaru stopped trying to awaken Kaoru and focused on trying to remember the commoner's story.

"I got it! It was called Sleeping Beauty! The chick slept for a hundred years or some crap like that and then her handsome prince kissed her, she awoke, and they lived happily ever after!" Hikaru clapped as he remembered, "Kaoru will be my beautiful, sleeping princess and I'll be the brave, hot prince." Hikaru fist bumped the air.

It'll be just like when we roleplay, Hikary thought to himself. He swiftly climbed on top of Kaoru, putting one leg on either side of his brother's limp body and one hand on either side of his little brother's head.

He slowly leaned down as his eyes quickly scanned his brother's face. He somehow found some reassurance in his brother's peacefully closed eyes, his mouth slightly open, and his jagged breathing. Hikaru sighed as he closed the small gap between him and his brother, enveloping them in a one sided small kiss. Is was short and almost not there, yet it was there.

"Hikaru?" Came Kaoru's soft sleepy whisper. Hilary's eyes flew wide open, he had barely been retreating from his brother.

"Ye-yeah?" He uncertainly said, though it came out more like a question.

"What were you doing?" Kaoru asked as he slowly sat up, automatically leaving Hikaru on his lap, and softly rubbed his eyes.

"Well...um...you see...I kind of-you were-and I..." Hikaru couldn't make a full sentence, he was too focused on his little brother's small cute gestures. Unconsciously, a small bulge had begun growing in Hikaru's pajama bottoms. Kaoru noticed, but decided to keep his trap shut.

"I had a nightmare... can you please sing me to sleep?" Kaoru 'innocently' asked his older brother. In front of their guests at the host club he may seem like the uke out of the two, he may seem like a innocent child, but he was far from it.

"I don't think that's very...um...possible at this precise moment because of certain...um...reaso-" Hikaru almost finished a somewhat sentence, but was cut off.

"Hi-Hika-Hikaru." Kaoru moaned in to his brother's ear as he slowly grinned against him. Hikaru let out a small breathy moan, followed by a small whimper as Kaoru kissed him on the jawline.

"Why isn't it possible Big Brother? Do you want to scream instead?" Kaoru softly asked Hikaru as he nibbled his brother's earlobe. Hikaru instinctively ran his hand through Kaoru's hair before he said, "I'm not the masochist of the two, I don't bottom." He sighed as he softly kissed Kaoru.

"But aren't you willing to try new things? Won't you please let me top?" Kaoru asked as he softly rubbed Hikaru's bulge through his pajama bottoms. Hikaru blushed and softly whimpered and quickly nodded his head, trying to hold back a moan.

Kaoru abruptly stopped and clapped in glee, "yay! Come on! Hurry up and get on all fours already!" Kaoru commanded Hikaru.

Hikaru softly put Kaoru on his lap and spoke, "I said I'd let you top, not be seme." He explained. Hikaru quickly pinned Kaoru down to the bed with one hand and ripped off his little brother's silk pajama bottoms. Kaoru's boxers had a rather large bulge so Hikaru decided to help him by ripping those off as well.

"I'll let you top, but not quite in the way you wanted." Hikaru said as he planted soft kisses on Kaoru's neck. He quickly removed his clothes as well and crawled to the opposite corner of the bed. He motioned Kaoru to go to him, which his little brother did with no resistance.

"Where's the lube?" Kaoru asked a bit worried. Hikaru chuckled and spoke, "there is none tonight." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the hips and roughly pushed him on to his dick. Kaoru threw his head back, his eyes watered and he covered his mouth with his hand to try to hold back a whimper of pain.

Hikaru licked away his brother's tears and said, "don't worry, I'll make it feel good. You better get used to it because I'm going to fuck you all night long." Hikaru licked one of Kaoru's hardened nipples and pinned and twisted the other. Kaoru softly moaned and whimpered from the pain of having Hikaru's dick up his ass.

"Fu-fuck me already." Kaoru pleaded and softly moaned. Hikaru shook his head as a no and pointed to the position they were on as he leaned back on to his elbows.

Kaoru began to prop himself up by using his hands which were on Hikaru's chest. Then, as almost all of Hikaru's dick was out of him, he slammed back down and threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Th-that feels s-so go-good," Kaoru stirred out, but continued "p-please fu-fuck me!" He yelled out as he kept slamming Hikaru's dick in and out of him.

Hikaru swiftly removed Kaoru from himself and put him on all fours before fully slamming into him. Hikaru grunted and thrusted into Kaoru again. He wrapped his hand around Kaoru's cock and giving him a hand job as he kept slamming into Kaoru.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled out as he cummed. Hikaru still didn't stop, he kept slamming into Kaoru repeatedly. Harder and faster each time. Kaoru withered under his brother, but still enjoyed it. He grabbed the bed's sheets under him as he arched his back, once again, after a while, he cummed.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

"Hika-HIKARU! Plea-please sto-stop!" Kaoru pleaded as Hikaru mercilessly banged him.

"No can do Kao." Hikaru grunted.

"I'm gonna d-die if this go-goes ON!" Kaoru stuttered from so much pain of being fucked so long yet he still found pleasure. At that moment Hikaru cummed and slipped out his brother so he lay down and placed his little brother on top of him.

"Hope you don't have any more nightmares, I'm too tired to do all that again to get you to be sleepy." Hikaru sighed. Kaoru only hummed in response before he fell into a light slumber.

"My brother does love me." Kaoru mumbled as he slept. Hikaru's constant heart beat put him at ease. Hikaru looked at the clock on the drawer next to their bed and replied, "In the mid of night."

THE END

A/N: Inspiration partially struck yesterday and I told a friend I'd write her a fanfic shipping these two so...yeah, hope you enjoyed. Also, comment what you think of it and wether or not I should keep writing these sort of fanfics. Mind you, I have no idea what I'm writing for the most part in my stories...it sort of just happens and it's not edited and probably never will be.


End file.
